


Such Is Life -  Megstiel OS

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage and Megstiel fluff, intense cuddling and maybe a bit of kissus. I just really needed to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Is Life -  Megstiel OS

He’d watched the humans do it for years, ironically praying to Raphael and asking him to bless two people as they entered into matrimony. Vow were said, blessings from God were begged, and two became one.

Castiel had always found marriage, like sex and other seemingly meaningless human things, boring. He was an angel, he was above all of it and he wasn’t meant to be a part of it. He did, however, remember hovering over the broken hearted, the sorrow-filled who were left behind when lovers were lost. It was his job, his purpose as the angel of sorrows and in the end, and after all, he would never have to go through it himself.

Until, as a human, he found himself doing it with her.

 

It was small, awkward, but official, which was good enough for him. Drunk afterwards, mostly by Meg’s insistence to make all of that human anxiety go away and the next thing he knew he was destroying a sixty dollar thrift shop wedding dress, intoxicated to the point of where he could barely feel his hands brushing her skin and almost couldn’t hear the demon whisper in his ear exactly where he wanted him to touch her, tempting him even on their wedding night.

It had taken exactly two weeks for Meg to fight with the Winchesters and demand they leave the bunker, or she’d leave, and through almost frantic searches he found a small apartment across town, something that would serve as a safe house besides the bunker and give meg her space from the boys she needed. 

Their first night there, at her insistence, they made love against the walls as a way of christening their home, the fact that it was their own space made Castiel hum happily against her skin. It was almost too perfect and the amount of peace they both found there was something neither of them had ever had.

Then cave the day Heaven was restored, when the angels forced to be on Earth were brought back once again to Heaven. The day Castiel’s grace was restored was probably the second bets day of his life.

It left strange rifts between him and the Winchesters, having to split time between them, the angels, and meg was exhausting and he had no idea if he could keep it off.

So when Meg suggested a down day, a day to simply hide away from all the outside forces needing him and wanting him, he instantly warmed up to the idea. 

Resting in their bed, an almost new mattress that already creaked and groaned when they made love, he felt a sort of peace he’d only felt once before, in his preferred corner in Heaven. Stretching out and shoving his face into the fabric of the sheets he shut his eyes, ignoring the way his grace itched at the sunlight trickling in from the shutters of the windows and he sighed, content that for the first time in over four months of restoring his grace he was able to actually relax and relieve some of the tension that building heaven was blowing in.

Feeling his Grace touch against thorns he smiled, feeling tapered nails graze over his skin before he felt hot breathe on his ear.

"You just gonna lie around or are we gonna actually do something?" the demon adjusted over him, nails dragging over his back and she watched the angel moan at the sensation. 

"I thought we were doing something," he muttered, voice still groggy, but she noticed the way he arched his back to her touch. "You seemed to be enjoying it."

"Mmm, was a bit lacking."

"Demons. Never satisfied."

"Angels, annoying as fuck." 

"Is that not why you married me?"

"Don’t even bring that up, Clarence. That was your game, not mine"

"You’re wearing the ring," he rolled over to look at her, blue eyes already dilated and he licked his lips. "I thought you hated it. I could feel the metal."

"it means nothing Clarence."

"You like it," he rolled up, almost shoving his face into hers. "Admit it."

"I hate it."

"You like it," he watched her lean back, as if she was trying to move away from him and flashed a rare smug smirk at her. "Admit it, Meg."

She pushed at his face and rolled her eyes. “I’m regretting this already.”

"Marriage or my staying home?"

"Are you this annoying with the Winchesters or do you just save all of it for me?"

"I just assumed you’d appreciate it more than they would," he muttered, abandoning his game and almost flopping back down and rolling away from her. When he didn’t roll back she frowned, prodding him in the back with a sharp nail. 

"Are you ignoring me?" she asked and when she only got a snore back she shoved him, the angel was playing her but she hated it when he seemed to get the best of her. "Now he shuts up."

"I assumed you’d want that, you’ve been complaining."

"You’re an asshole."

"Mmm," he agreed. "I’ve been told that a lot lately."

The was a long, quiet silence, meg ticking off the seconds on her fingers and frowning down at Castiel, watching him fake sleep. 

"Hey Cas."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for staying. You’re not around much anymore."

"So you’re saying you actually enjoy my company?"

"If I say yes do I get a prize?"

"Maybe," Castiel hummed, rolling over and pulling her down with him so that she rested over his chest and he kissed the top of her head in welcome.

"Cuddle times with Castiel?"

"We wont have this tomorrow, let me have it today."

"Fine, but you’re a sap."

"I know."

It was enough to just lay with her there, ignore the rest of the world back in the place he called home for three years, feeling safe and secure and away from everything that was probably out to get him. Safe…loved even, with the demon he called wife, and for a few moments the world seemed to stop and everything seemed to be perfect for just five, simple minutes.


End file.
